1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for removing a cover from a medical specimen collection container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for peeling the cover from a blood collection tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Blood samples and other medical specimens are routinely taken and collected in a specimen collection container. In blood collection applications, the collection container is typically a hollow blood collection tube with one end closed and the other end open. The open end is sealable by an elastomeric cover adhesively bonded to the rim around the open end of the tube. The tube thus defines an interior chamber for collecting and holding the blood specimen.
Blood is typically transferred into the interior chamber through a hollow blood collection needle which is placed in communication with the blood stream of the patient. The blood collection needle punctures the elastomeric cover to thus put the interior chamber in communication with the blood stream of the patient. When the phlebotomist has collected enough blood sample in the tube, the needle is withdrawn, and the elastomeric cover compresses on the hole made by the needle therethrough to effect a reseal of the blood collection tube. Thereafter, the blood sample may be analyzed or otherwise handled by a technician. The blood may be removed from the tube either through a hollow needle puncturing the cover or by removing the cover from the tube to access the contents. Furthermore, even where the contents are removed by a needle through the cover, a residual amount of blood sample will remain in the tube until the cover is removed therefrom.
The adhesive bond holds the elastomeric cover to the tube very securely. The integrity of the seal about the entire rim of the tube is maintained even when subjected to high torsional and tensile loads. Removing the cover can therefore be difficult. If the removal forces acting on the cover cause an abrupt failure of the adhesive bond, the tube may jar in the technician's hand and spill its contents on the technician.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method for removing the covers from the blood collection tubes in a smooth and controlled manner to prevent an abrupt separation of cover from tube that could spill or otherwise cause the contents to come into contact with the phlebotomist or technician.